Apuesta
by Principe Yami
Summary: Con esto le quedara algo claro a Chris; JAMAS apuestes con Barry
1. Chapter 1

-No me parece justo Barry…

-Tú perdiste Chris así que ahora debes pagar…

_********FLASH BACK********_

-La misión ha sido todo un éxito!- Grito con felicidad Chris Redfield. –Vamos a celebrar.

-Yo digo que si- Secundo Barry Burton

-No tenemos tiempo para eso. Tenemos que organizar la celebración de Halloween- Dijo con seriedad la única mujer del equipo.

-Pero Jill...- Renegó el agente Redfield.

-SIN PEROS! Ustedes prometieron ayudarme

-Jill, no te pareces que estamos un poco viejos para celebrar eso?- intento razonar Barry.

-Tú estarás viejo pero yo aún soy joven- Dijo en tono ofendido la mujer. –Además no es una fiesta infantil, es solo para adultos.

-Entonces, no habrá dulces?- Pregunto preocupado Chris.

Los dos agentes lo miraron con un poco de desprecio y suspiraron.

-Hay Chris… yo aquí diciendo que ya somos grandes y tú sales con eso.

-Madura Chris- Dijo con seriedad Jill- Pero no te preocupes obviamente habrá dulces.

-SI!- Grita como un niño pequeño y se pone a correr emocionado por todos lados.

Tanto Barry como Jill se miran con preocupación y se golpean la frente con una mano.

-Me pregunto cómo semejante niño grande termino trabajando en S.T.A.R.S.

-Yo tampoco sé cómo paso, pero como sea… Que vamos a necesitar para la fiesta?

Ambos se ponen a conversar mientras Chris sigue corriendo como tonto y con los ojos cerrados, por lo que no se da cuenta de que se estaba dirigiendo hacia alguien, el choque es inevitable y Chris termina encima de la persona.

-Ouch… Eso sí me dolió…- Dice y levanta la mirada. Se queda congelado al ver sobre quien estaba. We… WEKER!- Rápidamente se separa del rubio y se levanta. Su rostro está completamente rojo. –Perdóname, debí darme cuenta por donde iba.

-Exactamente, ten más cuidado la próxima vez–Sin decir más se levanta, pasa de largo a Chris y entra en su oficina.

Chris se sintió un poco triste por las palabras tan frías de Wesker, así que Barry para animarlo lo lleva a beber a un bar. Al llegar deciden sentarse en la barra.

-Barry creí que Jill había dicho que nos quedáramos para ayudarla –Dijo Chris al ver el vaso de whisky que le servían.

-Si lo dijo, pero…- Tomo el vaso que estaba enfrente de él y se lo bebió de una sola vez. –Ella puede sola, además.- Miro a Chris con un brillo seductor y pasa su brazo por sobre el hombro de este. –Necesitábamos una noche solos tú y yo.

El menor se puso tan nervioso que no pudo ni moverse. Dios mío que le pasa a Barry? Intento alejarse de él, pero Barry lo toma del rostro y lo atrajo hacia si.

-Te ves tan lindo así…

Chris sentía que su corazón iba a estallar. Él no amaba a Barry solo lo quería como un simple amigo pero sus comportamiento lo alteraba. Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, aunque lo único que sucedió fue que Barry soltara una enorme carcajada enfrente de él.

-Idiota- Dice Chris molesto mientras se quita de encima el brazo de Barry.

-Vamos Chris, enserio creíste que te haría algo?- Le dice alegre Barry. –Además si te toco lo más seguro es que Wesker me mate…

-Que dijiste?- Pregunta con esperanzas el menor.

-Nada…- Barry se sirve otro trago y se lo bebe rápidamente.

-No seas malo Barry dime lo dijiste- Suplico el menor

-No…- Le responde seriamente para después mirarlo con una sonrisa maliciosa. –Qué tal si apostamos?

Chris lo miro con desconfianza. Algo no me agrada.

-…. Y…. que vamos apostar?

Barry se toca el mentón y mira hacia arriba como si estuviera pensando muy seriamente lo que diría.

-Pues si logras beber por completo una "Mescla Especial"- Le sonríe de forma picara. –Te diré lo que Wesker siente por ti.

-GENIAL!- Los ojos de Chris se iluminaron de felicidad.

-Pero… si no lo consigues….

-Que pasara?

-Me cobrare con tu cuerpo.

Al escuchar semejante disparate Chris intenta huir pero es detenido por Barry que lo sujeta fuertemente del brazo.

-Si te vas ahora no sabrás lo que Wesker siente por ti.

Chris dejo de resistirse y se volvió a sentarse. De verdad quería saber lo que Wesker sentía por él, pero no creía conveniente apostar con Barry.

-Que dices Chris?

-…- Dudo un segundo y suspiro. -De acuerdo- Dice al fin con decisión Redfield.

-Eso quería escuchar!- Barry golpea en el hombro a Chris y chasquea los dedos. –Por favor una "Mezcla Especial"

Sin necesidad de que se lo repitan, el cantinero comienza a sacar distintas bebidas embriagantes para después servirlas dentro de un tarro de cristal. Con lo cual Chris se da cuenta de que la dichosa "Mezcla Especial" No es otra cosa que varios licores juntos. Un ejemplo son brandy, vodka, tequila, jerez, sake, cerveza entre otras bebidas que no pudo reconocer. El pobre chico sudo frio.

-Oye Barry…-Sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver semejante "mezcla" –No podríamos apostar con algo menos… letal…

-Pero si esta bebida es totalmente inofensiva- Le respondió feliz el mayor

-Enserio?- Pregunto con alivio Chris.

-Si…- Le sonríe de forma despreocupada y le acaricia el cabello. –Lo único malo que te podría llegar a pasar es que termines inconsciente y que alguien como yo abuse de tu virginal cuerpo.

Chris ya no sabía si Barry lo decía en broma o estaba hablando enserio. Así que prefirió no darle importancia y mejor seguir con la apuesta.

-Lo hago por Wesker…- Susurro para darse ánimo y se llevó el tarro a los labios.

_********FIN DEL FLASH BACK****** **_

-Sigue sin parecerme justo- Dice Chris molesto y cruzándose de brazos.

-Chris…- Barry le acaricia la cabeza. –Es justo ya que no terminaste la "Mezcla Especial" solo te bebiste la mitad y caíste inconsciente.

-No tenías que recordármelo…- Chris mira hacia otro lado avergonzado.

Barry le sonríe y lo toma por el mentón con delicadeza acercando su rostro al de él.

-Pero debo admitir que te veías muy lindo dormido tanto que tuve que contenerme para no engañar a mi esposa y violarte ahí mismo.

-Perdiste Chris acéptalo- Le dice Jill al mismo tiempo que le pone una caja en las manos. –Así que no seas llorón y cumple tu castigo, yo me voy porque tengo que ponerme mi disfraz.

-Está bien Jill- Le dice Barry. –Y te pagare el favor otro día.

-Ok, pero que no se te olvide- Después de decir eso la mujer se retira de la habitación.

-Que le debes Barry?

-Nada, solamente la compra de lo que vas a usar para pagar la apuesta- Barry empleo un tono muy malicioso al decir eso, lo cual no era nada bueno.

Chris se asustó, esa forma de hablar que estaba usando Barry no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Así que con un poco de miedo se dispuso a ver el contenido de la bolsa. Su cara se llenó de horror al descubrir lo que había dentro.

-Barry… no me digas que…

-Exacto a eso me refería cuando dije que pagarías con tu cuerpo. Le sonrió con satisfacción de verdad le agradaba ver la cara de miedo de Chris. –Por cierto… deberás usarlo en la fiesta.

-QUE?- Chris tomo la bolsa con furia y se la iba arrojar a Barry pero este lo detiene.

-Lo lamento Chris, pero es tu obligación pagar la apuesta- después de decir eso sale de la habitación para que el chico pueda cambiarse.

Chris se quedó viendo el contenido de la bolsa con miedo. Dios, él no quería usar eso pero debía hacerlo. Suspiro resignado y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa.

-Por cierto Chris- Barry entro sin avisar lo cual asusto a Chris- Wesker va a estar en la fiesta.

El haber escuchado eso le produjo un tic nervioso en el ojo a Chris. Como que Wesker estará en la fiesta? Y tendrá que verme usando eso? La cara de Chris no podía verse más asustada.

-Algo me dice… que esta noche no será agradable…


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, PERDÓN! MIL VECES PERDÓN! TwT**

* * *

><p>-SAL DE UNA VEZ CHRIS!<p>

-NO!

-QUE SALGAS!

-NO!

Barry Burton estaba más que molesto. Llevaba dos horas esperando a que el castaño saliera, pero este se negaba. _Bueno, es lógico que no quiera salir._ Sonrió con malicia y se recargo de espaldas en la puerta.

-No quieres que Wesker te vea así, verdad?

-Exacto…- Se escuchó en susurro la respuesta del menor. –Si el me ve así, se burlara y… no volverá a hablarme…

-Vamos Chris, estoy seguro de que no te ves tan mal- Barry trataba de no reír, quería convencer a Chris de salir aunque no pudiera resistir la risa.

-Si como no- El tono irónico y molesto de Chris se escuchó. –No soy idiota Barry, cualquier hombre se ve ridículo con algo así.

-Está bien, tienes razón, pero tienes que afrontar que perdiste la apuesta y como eres hombre de palabra tienes que pagar

El argumento de Barry fue suficiente para que Chris abriera la puerta y saliera. Estaba completamente rojo de vergüenza y bajaba la mirada para no toparse con los ojos burlones de Burton.

-…- Barry trataba de contener la risa mientras repasaba el aspecto de Chris solo con la mirada. Sus tenis rojos con calcetas blancas, su minifalda tableada de color azul y muy corta que dejaba ver que Chris tenía unas muy bien formadas piernas. Llevaba también una camisa estilo marinera con un pañuelo que era corta y deja ver su vientre. El atuendo era como el de cualquier colegiala japonesa con la diferencia de que llevaba guantes rojos y un listón blanco en la frente.

-NO DIGAS NADA!- Le advirtió Chris molesto mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

-Tranquilízate Chris, solo te estaba admirando- Era demasiado obvio que Barry se estaba riendo por dentro, su labio inferior comenzó a temblarle y termino por estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

-Idiota…- Chris empezó a caminar molesto. Dejando a Barry solo, quien prácticamente estaba en el piso doblado de la risa.

_Maldita sea, a buena hora se me ocurrió apostar con ese idiota._ Chris se recriminaba a si mismo mientras entraba en el edificio de los S.T.A.R.S. _Si Wesker me ve así de seguro pensara que soy un jodido loco_. Caminaba por el pasillo molesto, con la mirada clavada en el suelo y apretando los puños, deseando encontrarse en cualquier otro lugar menos en ese.

-Dios mío… de verdad me debo ver ridículo…

-No te ves ridículo, te ves violable- La voz burlona de Jill Valentine se escuchó a su espalda.

-Jill!- Chris se giró molesto y asustado para mirarla pero apenas vio el traje de su compañera se cubrió apenados los ojos con ambas manos.

-Qué?- Pregunto con fingida inocencia Jill.

-Por… porque te pusiste "eso"?- Dijo tímidamente Chris mientras señalaba el atuendo de la mujer.

Jill sonrió de forma perversa y observo su propio atuendo, su hermoso cuerpo estaba cubierto por un leotardo blanco que tenía como adornos un listón en el cuello y una colita esponjosa también de color blanco. Llevaba guantes y botas del mismo color, además de un par de orejas largas de conejo.

-Sencillamente porque es una fiesta de disfraces Chris- Le respondió por fin Jill mientras lo tomaba de la mano. – Además tengo mis razones para usar este atuendo.

El castaño seguía cubriendo sus ojos mientras Jill lo guiaba por los pasillos hasta una de las oficinas más grandes. Apenas entraron se escuchó la alegre música y varias conversaciones, por fin Chris abrió sus ojos. Todos los miembros de S.T.A.R.S. estaban ahí, y todos portando disfraces demasiado extraños, por ejemplo, había un pirata con un loro de juguete en el hombro, un hombre lobo, un fantasma, una calabaza con una sonrisa muy estúpida y no podía faltar el zombie, aunque, en honor a la verdad, el de Chris era el atuendo más ridículo de todos.

-Me siento muy estúpido…- En la voz del castaño se podía escuchar lo humillado que se sentía. –Mejor me voy a mi casa…

-Ni se te ocurra Chris- Jill le comenzó a retorcerle la mano al chico. –Me esforcé mucho en esta fiesta como para que te vayas ahora.

-Está bien, está bien- El castaño se zafó del agarre de la mujer y se sacudió la mano. –Por cierto Jill tengo curiosidad, como conseguiste que Wesker autorizara la fiesta?

-Eso fue fácil- Jill le guiño un ojo. –Wesker pidió algo a cambio lo cual ya le concedimos.

-"Concedimos?"… que quieres decir?- Chris ladeo la cabeza en un típico gesto de duda.

-Solo te diré, que Barry me ayudo a conseguir que Wesker nos dejara hacer la fiesta.

Chris se puso a pensar. _Como Wesker les daría permiso para esto, él no es del tipo de personas que les gustan las fiestas_. En eso estaba Chris cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro con suavidad. _Wesker?_ Se voltio para ver quién era, y se decepciono un poco al notar que no era Wesker, era Rebecca Chambers quien ahora portaba un amplio vestido azul con un delantal blanco, medias con rayas blanco y negro, y zapatos escolares negros. En la cabeza llevaba una diadema también de color negro.

-Hola… - La novata miro con asombro el atuendo de Chris y se cubrió los ojos. –Por… por que llevas puesto "eso"?

_Con que así me veía cuando le pregunte lo mismo a Jill… _El castaño suspiro.

-Perdí una apuesta…

-Que mal…- Dijo Rebecca aun sin atreverse a mirarlo. –Pero… te ves bien… la falda resalta tu cadera…

-Gra… cias?

La situación era por demás incomoda. _Te voy a matar Barry_.

-Por cierto… de que bienes disfrazada Rebecca?- Pregunto Chris con una sonrisa, tratando de dejar a un lado e tema de su propio atuendo.

-Yo soy Alicia- Respondió Rebecca con un tono infantil e inocente- La de país de las maravillas

-CLARO!- Chris sonrió con satisfacción al recordar ese personaje- Eres la niña que va persiguiendo a un…- Su sonrisa se borró y miro a Jill con una ceja alzada- conejito blanco…

-Exacto- Afirmo la novata sin darse cuenta de la actitud de Chris ni del atuendo de Jill.

La mayor se acercó a Rebecca y le abrazo por la espalda.

-Te vez bien Rebecca…- Le susurro Jill al oído. –Me harías el favor de acompañarme por unas cosas.

-E… está bien…

Jill sonrió con satisfacción y dejo de abrazar a Rebecca. Para después hablarle en un tono misterioso y seductor.

-Entonces pequeña Alicia sigue a la conejita blanca…

Y sin decir más comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y Rebecca la siguió aun apenada. Las dos mujeres se fueron sin despedirse de Chris quien las observa con los brazos cruzados.

-No cabe duda, Jill es una pervertida…

-Al menos no trae puesto un traje de colegiala…

Esa voz logro que Chris se sobresaltara. Antes de voltear ya sabía a quién pertenecía.

-Wesker…- Susurro apenado y sin mirar al susodicho a la cara.

-Que pasa Redfield? Acaso te da pena tu atuendo?- El tono de Wesker era por demás irónico.

Chris no le respondió. Se sentía demasiado avergonzado y humillado para responder. _Un momento, si Wesker está aquí él también debe llevar un disfraz_. Disimuladamente Chris miro a Wesker. Su atuendo era perfecto para él. Llevaba pantalones ajustados de color negro, una camisa blanca de estilo antiguo con un chaleco también negro, zapatos del mismo color y una enorme capa que por un lado era negra y por el otro rojo. Chris tuvo que cubrirse la nariz. Wesker se veía realmente sexy!

-Soy el Conde Drácula- Dijo Wesker al notar la mirada de Chris. –Como me veo?

-Te… te ves bien…- _Demonios, porque me cuesta tanto hablar?_ Chris trato de sonora más seguro. –No habría otro disfraz que te quedara mejor.

Wesker le sonrió y lo observo de arriba abajo.

-Lo mismo digo de ti.

La sangre de Chris hirvió al escuchar eso. _Fue burla o alago?_ Se preguntaba a si mismo mientras miraba a Wesker directamente a las gafas. Esas malditas gafas negras impedían saber el estado de ánimo del rubio.

-Como dejaste que Jill hiciera la fiesta?

-…?- Wesker no había esperado que Chris le preguntara eso- Pues…- Se rasco con el dedo índice su mejilla derecha. –Si me sigues te diré porque se lo permití.

Chris dudo, el tono de Wesker no le agradaba nada pero la curiosidad lo hacía querer saber que era lo que Jill y Barry le dieron a Wesker para que los dejara hacer la fiesta.

-Está bien- Dijo decidido Redfield.

-Bien…

Wesker comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la puerta y Chris lo siguió un poco alejado de él. Se sentía intimidado por ese hombre. Al fin Wesker se detuvo y abrió la puerta de su oficina.

-Pasa- Le indico con seriedad a Chris.

Este no dijo nada y entro en la oficina. Ese lugar siempre estaba ordenado y esta vez no era la excepción.

-Entonces dime...

El castaño no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir pues sintió como Wesker lo abrazaba firmemente por atrás y acercaba su rostro a su cuello.

-Wesker?...- Chris se sorprendió con la acción del rubio.

-Silencio…- Le susurro Wesker y beso su cuello lo cual causo que Chris se estremeciera. –La razón por la que deje que Jill hiciera la fiesta es que ella me prometió que tú vendrías vestido de _Sakura Kasugano_.

-ENTONCES ES POR TU CULPA QUE USO ESTO!- El castaño estaba completamente enojado e intento separarse de Wesker. –Eres un idiota, como se te ocurrió semejante tontería!

-No es una tontería…- La voz de Wesker era seductora y sin que Chris lo notara empezó a meter una de sus manos por debajo de la falda del castaño. –Solo que este traje es más fácil de quitar que tu ropa normal…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado y si quieren pongo el lemon en el siguiente capitulo n.n<strong>

**y otra vez...**

**PERDÓN**** TwT**


End file.
